Hermione's worst nightmare
by kimbo1254
Summary: Is this real or this just a really bad dream from hell for Hermione Granger.


Hermione cries herself to sleep, Her chestnut brown eyes worn out and red from all the crying. Now knowing that her one true love Ron had cheated on her. The phones rings loudly she picks it up.

"Yes" Hermione says softly with a horsed voice.

"Hermione just listen to me let me explain!" Ron snapped.

"No why should I, I saw you explain it to me when I opened the door to you and Luna!" Hermione snapped back.

" It was a mistake, I thought you were mad and we were going to break up anyway and I longed for another kiss" Ron said sadly.

"That is no reason I was upset over Ginny's death she was one of my closest friends and I am sorry if I mourn over her, I thought you would be even sadder for she is your sister but all you care about is making out." Hermione said shouting, and tears ran down her cheeks for both Ginny and Ron.

" I do miss her and wish she was here, But it's been a whole year Hermione we must move on. If you keep talking about her all you are is making the dead come alive aging" Ron said with hope Hermione would just let go.

"Well Ron you were not the one who had to tell the wizards that was her dead body"

Hermione said hard and with rage.

"Hermione it's over we can't speak of Ginny any longer I will see you tomorrow and put it aside for the rest of our days, If you are going to go on like this mourning, then I think we need to stop seeing each other. Ron said harshly with no feeling of any compassion.

_Hermione dropped the phone._

She went into a deep sleep and did not wake up until 1:00pm the next day. Forgetful of what happen last night she called Ron just rendering some of the many words she has said.

"Ron I think you are right" she sighed

"About what" Ron asked with a frown upon his face.

" We should not see each other any longer" Hermione said while fighting back the tears for she did not want to let go of Ron but she needed a new start on life.

" If that's what you wish Hermione Granger then that is what you will get, goodbye forever, and Hermione I just wanted to let you know I do love you. Ron said with true meaning, and felt of loss inside of him.

"I love you two but this is just all to confusing, and Ron not goodbye forever just for now until we meet once more in our after life." Hermione said with more love for anyone then ever before.

6 years had past their lives went on without each other but they both knew something was missing in their life. Something that had been there before but was gone with the sun at the end of those very long days. Ron had been married to a very talented witch named Razzel. Razzel was famous for her spells that she had made that made people fall in love. Ron snares to her that is why they are together. All she doses is laugh at him and says it's her witty charm that made them so compassionate. Of course Razzel is kind, smart, brave, and willing to do anything for Ron. It reminds him so much of Hermione. One day Ron goes out to get the morning paper at the stand across the street yet slightly far from his house. He passes a fair long brown hair girl. She bites her rose lips and looks into her eyes. Of all people it's Hermione!

"Well Ronald faith is so good to me" Hermione says loudly but in a soft tone.

"And good to me Hermy" He bites his lip and those endless nights come back to him.

They both sit down near the newspaper stand chatting away about what has happened in that last long 6 years.

"You know Hermione I have not forgotten about you" He says nicely with a frost bit tin color in his eyes and takes a quick sip of his hot tea.

" I have not forgotten about you either, I have not gotten one day without thinking about you Ron" she said sadly hoping he still felt the same.

" Hermione you know I love you, but I have a wife of my own" He says coldly.

" I figured, I have been away to long" But something bad is happing at Hogwarts something stranger the usual" She said with a frighten look upon her face.

" Well go on with it" Ron snapped.

" Lets see you know Harry has gone on to be a 1st year teacher in defense against the dark arts. His scar has been hurting lately. We defeated Voldmort 7 years ago he can't be back there is no possible way. We made sure that night. _(Many wizards and witches lost their lives that very night)_ I'm scared for the three of us and your wife" Hermione Barked.

Hermione lately has been getting these weird dreams of more and more wizard and witches would keep losing their lives until there non-muggle population would just vanish. But the most famous would vanish before our very eyes. Mugbloods would be speared she said as in her dream they meant nothing to the horrible "vgu-monts" which was vas more worse then any death eater, demntor or anything she has witnessed.

"Ron I am heart Broken over this but…" she paused with a deep breath.

"Well Hermione?" Ron asked wanting to know more.

Right about when Hermione was going to reply She Screamed!

"Ron your House is on fire!" She said with a terrible fright in her eyes.

They both run to the house trying to put it out with simple spells. Ron goes into the burning house for he know Razzel is still asleep and she would not hear a thing for she is a very heavy sleeper and she casted a spell upon her self for her not to wake up until 2:00pm. Ron finding her still asleep he attempts to pick her up. Razzel is very lightweight about 115. But she seemed as if she were 500 pounds. Ron the used a lavation spells on her but for some reason it fired back and he was soon orbiting around the hot blazing fire. Hermione quickly ran up the stairs for seeing it was talking to long and went to go get Ron and Razzel.

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked.

"God Ron I am not losing you again." Hermione started to shake vastly.

Hermione fell onto the ground shakily and into some time of trans. Hermione thinking _(It's Happing the wizards and witches are getting picked off and I can't even help.) She thought more I can still speak I just must pick up my wand. I just have to put that fire out and get Ron to stop screaming like he is on fire. OH NO HE IS ON FIRE! _Hermione gets her strength picks up her wand and says a spell that neither Ron nor Razzel has ever heard. Vas-mol-uns. Everything in the world just stops. Everything deaths, other spells, the fire just went away. Ron was put down and Razzel was awakened. Hermione got up and said.

"Are you guys ok?" Hermione says very shaken and disturbed as if she had seen something they had not.

"Yes we are ok Hermione" Ron said with a simple deep breath.

"But you are not going to be ok Hermione Granger!" Razzel said nearly under her breath.

"Excuse me!" Hermione shouted.

"tals-semi-fation" Razzel Screeched loudly.

It was killing Hermione slowly and very painfully. It got dark and everything was lost. Hermione had awaken and Screamed for Ron.

"Ron! Ron!" Hermione said with mass confusion.

"Honey go back to sleep it's 2:00am you are going to wake up with children with all those night frights you keep having everything it going to be just fine but for now just sleep. Ron said loving.

Hermione gets up to get a drink an ice cold drink, while closing the door of the reformatory there is Razzel!

"You aren't real" She repeats it over and over.

"Hermione yes I am I am going to kill all the wizards and witches and I shall control all the muggle world!' Razzel assures her of it.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hermione screams tears stream down her face.

A little girl comes into the room pale, Red brownish hair, short and about 8 years old.

"Mommy what's going on is that mean man back?" Nessa asked.

"No he is not coming back nessie." Hermione said with hope.

"Not ever." Hermione said.

Hermione picked up Nessa and Nessa fell asleep in her mother's arms.

Hermione figures that her daughter shall be smart and brave enough to tell her the truth about Razzel and how she shall fight to the very last breath she has to kill her. She is vas more worse then Voldemort for some strange felling she just knows this and how she won't stop until she saves her family and friends from that Horrible Wicked Witch.

(I tried my best to spell and edit the best to my abilty and all insults will be taken at a mature level thanks for reading)


End file.
